Kim Possible: The Dark Angel Sagas
by Otomsk
Summary: Kim got a strange call, a lead singer from a famous band needed her help. As she was heading towards she ran into Bonnie... Better Summary inside. KIGO! Other couples inside!


**Kim Possible**

**The Dark Angel Wars**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG ON HERE!!!  
WARNING: RATED M!!! BOTH SONG & STORY!!! first WARNING**

**Description:**** Kim gets a call from a band, saying that they need some help... Little did she know that they were in a war between two highly intelligent, ancient species with a blood feud...**

**Parings:****Kim X Shego, Monique X Felix, Ron X Yori, Terra X OC, Bonnie X OC**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kim Possible, Disney owns them. I do not own Nickleback, the name, band or any songs or lyrics. I'm not using any of this for profit.**

**Claimer:****I own the character, plot, and everything else that's not in Kim Possible and have copyrights to them; also I FINALLY have the new Nickleback album! XD... Wait, I kinda sounded perverted... 0.o **

**!!!WARNING!!!:**

**PLEASE EXCUSE MY INABILITY TO MAKE UP GOOD NAMES FOR CLUBS AND VARIOUS PLACES! THANK YOU!!!!!**

**ALSO, THIS HAS SOME YURI IN IT! NO LIKE, NO READ!!!**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, ANY FLAMES THAT INVOLVED BEING GROSSED OUT, SPREADING HATE MAIL, ETC. I WILL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND PERSONALLY FUCK UP YOUR COMPUTER AND ANY THATS THERE!!!**

**LAST WARNING!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Middleton Highschool**

The hallways of the Highschool were especially loud today. There was a rumor that a band was appearing at a local rock club called **The Rockers' Den. **Everybody that was everybody was gonna show up.

"Beep-Beep!" a familiar ringing sound of Kim's communicator rang, signaling her that there was a mission that was needed. She sighed as she flipped it open.

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked the heroin. She really wanted to get back to talking to Monique about the band that was gonna play at **The Rockers' Den**. She said that 'The guy that plays the guitar and helps out with the vocals was hot!'

Wade, a twelve year-old computer prodigy who helps out Kim occasionally on missions, was typing away at a fast rate on his computer. "There's some kinda call From a place called the **Rockers' Den**. I think that you should check it out."

Kim nodded; and as she was about to hurry off, she bumped into Bonnie Rockwaller the local school bitch.

"Watch where your going Possible!"

"Bonnie I've got no time to talk, I'm on a mission so can ya move?"

Bonnie glared at her. Kim groaned out loud; just what she needed, a bitch fit from the Queen herself. Just then, Mr. Barkin cut the two off.

"What's going on here? Possible, Rockwaller get going to class."

"I was going to, but Possible decided to get up in my face."

"Excuse me?! You're the one who-" but Kim was cut off by, once again Barkin with that loud, military sounding voice of his.

"QUITE! Now, Possible, Rockwaller, since you two can't seem to get along I'm gonna ask you," He pointed at Kim. "To take her on a mission. That way you two can sort out whatever's the problem. NOW MOVE IT!"

The two teens ran in the direction of the double doors. Kim was slightly pissed off; she had to take _Bonnie _of all people to a mission? Great, just great. Now all she need was a gun so that she could kill herself...

**

* * *

**

**The Rockers' Den**

In a huge place, just out side of Middleton, a band was setting up. A young man with black spiked hair was strumming out some tunes on his guitar, feeling out the rhythm for tonight. Another young man, with a _really _spiked out mohawk, was beating out some beats on his drum.

Kim, Ron and, sadly for our heroes, Bonnie, was looking on at a huge stage. A bar was at a corner, along with it was some tables with some customers still there.

"Ahh... Well if it isn't the lovely Kim Possible. What service may I offer you?" A man, in his late fifties, came up to the trio. He was the owner of the club that Kim saved a few months back, Mr. Ricardo Leonardo.

"Hey, Mr. Leonardo, mind if we ask if the band Nickleback was here?" asked the world-saving teen. Bonnie lighted up at that. She was gonna help out NICKLEBACK!

The stage lights came on and everyone turned to look. A young woman, around nineteen or so, came on the stage. She was exceptionally beautiful. Long blondish-brown tresses, hazel-green eyes that looked like a cats almost. Skin as though touched by the moon and sun themselves. She wore a long-sleeved, buttoned up shirt, with a black tie and black jeans. She then spoke in a musical and beautiful voice that some artists would die to hear.

"Welcome to the **Rockers' Den! **I'm the leader of the band that's about to play, Nickleback. We're gonna stay here until boss man over there tells us, but until then let's rock!"

The people there cheered. Team Possible couldn't believe it, that an angel needed their help!

"KP, can we watch? PLEASE?" the naked mole rat on Ron's shoulder, named Rufus begged with him.

Kim caved, and they moved to the middle of the tables.

"Alright, the song that we're gonna play is called 'Burn it to the Ground'! Hit it!"

The band started out strong, the spiky haired man was strumming out some awesome notes, while his fellow band-mate was keeping up. The guy that was on drums was beating out some crazy tunes himself.

The girl bobbed her head up and down and then sung:

**Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me**

She then jumped on an nearby table, still singing:

**Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy**

As she sung, two certain 'villians' were watching. Well one of them was humming and waving his fingers like the plus dolt that he is, and the green skinned goddess watched, while thinking, _'Hey, this could be my song.'_

**We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out**

The teen jumped on another nearby table, close to Kim's but still singing. Even though she got some perverted glances from the guys at the table she was on.

**We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh **

She jumped on a table _right _next to Kim's. She didn't pay any mind though and strongly continued to sing:

**We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, the tequila just hit me**

She pulled a guy from his seat and up on the table, she put an arm around the guy and sung:

**Ooooohhhhh  
We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown **

She pushed him off and he fell on top of his girlfriend. She sung the chorus:

**We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh**

She then jumped on Kim's table and sat down on it. She looked at the three, holding Bonnie's drink, and sung:

**Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone**

Bonnie tried to reach for her drink and the singer pulled it back. She got a little closer to Bonnie and sung:

**Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass**

She got up and sung, pulling the three up with her. She pulled Bonnie especially close:

**Weeelllll no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no friend, no tab, all in balls out**

She put an arm around Kim and motioned her to sing with her. Shego, noticed and was pretty surprised at how well Kim could sing:

**We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh  
**

She then grabbed Bonnie and they sung the last part together. Bonnie felt a weird sensation going through her, as though she met the singer somewhere before...

* * *

**The Rockers' Den / Afterwards**

The band was cleaning out their equipment, getting ready for another song. Kim and Ron came up to the lead singer while Bonnie stayed back a little.

"Dude, that was badatical!"

"Yeah, totally awesome!"

The singer scratched the back of her neck, nervous. She then recognized the two. "Your Team Possible! Hey, you guys got here pretty quick!" She then noticed Bonnie, "Who's that back there?"

Kim looked behind her and pulled Bonnie up, never seeing her so shy. Bonnie greeted the singer in a meek voice.

"H-Hi, I'm... uh... Bonnie, Bonnie Rockwaller." She stuck out her hand. The singer shook it.

"Pleasure to meet 'cha, names Camille-" Ron inttrupted the two.

"Camille, as in Camille Leon, as in creepy-changey lady that was also crazy?" Camille looked at him and then laughed. She shook her head. "Well, as much as I needed the laugh, no. I'm not the 'crazy changey lady'. Camille Lockhart is the name." She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. Rufus then popped out and scampered to Ron's shoulder. He stuck out his paw and chittered out 'Hi'.

Camille looked at him and said, "That's cute! Reminds me of one of my friends that have a hamster though, not a naked mole rat." She stuck out her pinky and shook his tiny paw with it, laughing all the while. Bonnie felt strangely warm, as though Camille's laugh was pretty much infectious.

Kim then asked, "Well, what did you need, Camille?"

Camille looked at the three, a sorrowful look in her eyes. "I need you to help save my kind, you're the only person that I feel is up to the job."

Kim had a confused look in her eye, Ron was saying 'Who, say huh?' and Bonnie was just wondering what was going on. Camille expected it though.

"I'm not human, but something completely different," She said, even though Kim was questioning her sanity. "Ok, if your not a human, then what are you?"

Camille closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly the ripping of fabric was heard, and a pair of pitch black angel wings was on Camille's back. As the teens were looking at her with mixtures of shock, awe and curiosity the singer then spoke to them the words that would undoubtedly change their fates and everyone around them.

"I'm what you would call a Dark Angel."

**A/N: Hey!!! If you haven't read my BLEACH or my one-shot of Kim Possible stories then I gotta say this: MEANIE XP!! Any-who! I hoped that you liked it. Please review? *Big 'ole kitty eyes* (Mew! Mew!) PA-WEASE REVIEW? (Nayh-Nayh?) That's right, there's a Kitty-Cat pout too! XD**

**~Camille **

**A.K.A.**

**Otomsk**

**Omake**

**ME: That (Slams head on key board) Was (Slam) The (Slam) Worst (Slam) EVA! (Mega SLAM!)  
Kim: You did OK.. Well not great but OK...  
ME: (Looks at her... SLAM!**

**Ron: Is she gonna break that keyboard?  
Kim: Nah, that's a spare in case something like this happens.**

**ME: Naya! This sucks, This sucks, This sucks, This sucks! Naya-Naya!**

**Shego: (Comes in and slams the keyboard over my head, breaking it.)  
Kim: SHEGO!  
Shego: What, she was pissing me off! All that 'Naya-Naya' shit needed to stop!**

**Kim: She's the author! now what are we gonna do?  
Shego: (Looks at Kim, lustfully) Well I can think of something... *purrs***

**Kim: Gah! Camille wake up! NAYAH!**


End file.
